


Bleeding Cars and Broken Hearts

by King_Queen_and_Ace



Series: Life on the Murder Scene [3]
Category: Cobra Starship, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Forensics, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, woo woo we get 3 more characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Queen_and_Ace/pseuds/King_Queen_and_Ace
Summary: It had been two months since the start of the partnership between the Wentz Institute and the FBI. Between Brendon Urie and himself. It had been… okay – surprisingly.*Another day, another case for Detective Brendon Urie and Dr Ryan Ross. But with romance-related drama flooding out of the Wentz Institute, will anyone get any work done?(In which Ryan is tired, Gabe is heartbroken, Brendon can't stop shipping and Ray is confused.)
Relationships: Brendon Urie & Dallon Weekes, Ryan Ross & Ray Toro, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, Ryan Seaman/Dallon Weekes, William Beckett/Gabe Saporta
Series: Life on the Murder Scene [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1177064
Kudos: 12





	Bleeding Cars and Broken Hearts

Ryan awoke to the unholy screeches of his ringing phone. He groaned, turning on his side, reaching out blindly to answer it, “Hello?” he grumbled.

“Morning princess!” Brendon Urie’s chirpy voice answered him, “Hope you caught your beauty sleep, we got a case – a body’s been found in a scrapyard outside the city.”

Ryan extricated himself from his duvet and clambered out of bed, shuffling, bleary eyed to the kitchen, “Mainly bones or-”

“-no there’s still tissue.” Brendon quickly answered as Ryan started to make a pot of coffee, clattering around the kitchen, “M’kay, I’ll text Ray to come.” Brendon listed the address and Ryan jotted it down messily onto the back of a Chinese takeaway receipt before chugging his coffee black.

He stepped into the bathroom and scrubbed a hand over his face as he stared at his sleepy reflection in his mirror. It had been two months since the start of the partnership between the Wentz Institute and the FBI. Between Brendon Urie and himself. It had been… okay – surprisingly. That wasn’t to say it had been smooth sailing, they had had more than their fair share of arguments. It was just working well. Better than expected. Brendon wasn’t being so much of a dick. Ryan was trying not to be so much of a dick. Both the FBI and Wentz were pretty happy with them. Life seemed to be okay.

Ryan’s phone pinged pulling him out of his thoughts. It was a message from Brendon: _also don’t think i didn’t hear you making coffee just now. u better bring me some :)_ Ryan snorted, and set about brushing his teeth and shaving before putting on his usual caramel coloured suit whilst texting Ray the address. As he passed through his kitchen, he quickly grabbed two reusable coffee cups at the last moment and poured coffee into them, then got into his car and drove off.

* * *

Brendon was tapping his foot impatiently when Ryan pulled up to the scene, but immediately cheered up once he saw Ryan’s black Trans Am. He picked his way through the sea of forensics and FBI agents to Ryan as the taller man rolled down his window, giving a shit-eating grin, “Large espresso for Breadbin Urinal?”

Brendon groaned, rolling his eyes as he cradled the cup Ryan passed to him through the window, “For fuck’s sake Ross.” He took inhaled the scent before taking a deep sip. Ryan got out the car and started pulling on his lab coat. Brendon leant against the Trans Am as he watched him, taking sips now and then, “Y’know Ross, you should start a business. Sell coffees from your car. Like Starbucks but as an ice cream van or something. At least if the forensic business doesn’t work out for you.”

Ryan snorted as he pulled on a pair of gloves, “I’ll be sure to take your suggestion under consideration. Also haven’t you already had a cup? Is it really a good idea for _you_ to have more than one cup?”

Brendon stepped alongside him as they made their way towards the body, indignantly replying, “Hey! I can handle my coffee, I’m not five.” Ryan raised an eyebrow as he side stepped a forensic crouched on the floor and Brendon amended his statement, “Well I’m like six, _but…”_ Ryan lost track of the conversation as Brendon disappeared behind a crowd of agents.

The detective continued his speech, not knowing Ryan couldn’t hear any part of his little monologue, “And so Zack didn’t have to climb up the tree to rescue the kitten. Which is why, I can like totally handle my coffee.” He turned to Ryan proudly. Ryan nodded like a mother does when their child shows them a piece of paper with multi-coloured scribbles and declares it a house. “And I couldn’t get coffee because this case came in so early.” Brendon flapped his arms dramatically, nearly hitting a forensic in the face. Ryan winced in sympathy, “Like, couldn’t the body have been discovered at like 11am not 6am.” Brendon huffed as Ryan cleared his throat, “Uh, anyway we’re here now.”

The area they were currently standing in was filled with crushed cars, and pieces of random shrapnel lay on the asphalt, being photographed from every angle. Everywhere you looked there were forensics collecting sample or agents in shades glaring at everyone with their arms crossed. As the winter sky was still fairly dark there were a couple of bright floodlights all fixed upon something in the middle of the scene. They illuminated a large curly afro which bobbed from behind a silver car that had clearly been (or at least attempted to have been) crushed. The hair rose, bringing a face along with it, “Oh hey guys,” Ray Toro grinned, “Sick case right?”

And indeed ‘sick’ it appeared to be to Ryan. The twisted metal remains of the car were bleeding.

Ryan turned to Brendon, “I’m not a car mechanic but that doesn’t seem quite right.”

Brendon smirked, “Shame, you seem to be better suited to dealing with inanimate objects rather than actual people.” Ray’s head jerked up sharply at that. He attempted to subtly listen in onto the pair’s conversation. Ryan simply grinned in response, before crouching down next to the car, where a small part of a corpse was exposed. Exposed bone glinted from mutilated muscle bursting out of a trouser leg.

“Well, I can’t really deduce much,” He gestured to the mangled car, “But I can tell you that the vic was probably an adult from the looks of the size of the tibia.” He stood up, facing Brendon, “This’ll have to be shipped back to the Wentz.”

Brendon nodded, “Cool man. I’ll let everyone know.” before walking off into the mass of people rushing about the scrapyard and shouting out orders randomly to those who would listen.

Ray walked around the car to Ryan, slightly goggle eyed. “So, you two seem close.” The younger forensic shrugged, “I guess. We still argue though. Anyway, come on, let’s get back to the Wentz, morning rush traffic will be terrible.”

“Still,” Ray persisted, once they were in Ryan’s car, cruising down the highway, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard anyone be that blunt to your face before.”

Ryan rolled his eyes, “Are we still talking about this?”

Ray shot him a look and Ryan sighed, replying stubbornly, “You guys say that kind of thing all the time.”

Ray threw his hands up incredulous, “Not to your face!”

Ryan snorted, “Well you may not, but Tyler, Gabe and Gee do.” Ray frowned slightly at this before continuing, “Yeah but they’re your _friends_. You’ve only known him for like two months. You haven’t even hung out with him outside of work ever!”

Ryan glanced at Ray through the side mirror, “I didn’t hang out with you guys outside of work for the first seven months I worked here.”

Ray made a couple of incomprehensible protests before shutting up. The two spent the rest of the journey in silence as the sky lightened to a pale grey. It was a long journey too, made worse by the morning traffic. Ryan shifted his hands awkwardly on the steering wheel at a red traffic light.

Ryan pulled up to the Wentz Institute. Before Ray exited the car he gave a sigh, turning to Ryan, “I’m sorry; I don’t know why I kept prying into it.”

Ryan gave him a tentative smile, surprised at the apology, “It’s cool. I get that it’s not how I usually tend to act with people.”

Ray nodded slightly, smiling back, “Yeah, it’s slightly unusual, but it’s nice – seeing you making new friends.”

Ryan’s brow furrowed, “I have friends.”

Ray raised his eyebrow in response, “Really? Name one friend not related to the Wentz.”

Ryan opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Gabe shouting out from the double doors, swinging himself on the side of the doorframe much to a nearby guard’s displeasure, “Hey losers, how long are you gonna take? We got a sweet ride hanging around the lab – and I don’t mean Bilvy, cause he’s in one whole piece.”

William yelled at Gabe from inside the entrance to the Wentz making Ray groan and Ryan wince, “On that note I think we should get in before public indecency happens.” Ray nodded his head vehemently and the pair made their way through to the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... it's been a while.
> 
> I found this fic floating in my drafts and I figured I'd post it instead of it just chilling here. There are around 5 chapters so I'll probably post them like once a week. I may continue this fic to the end, but I'll see, as I'm currently working on a DC one, and as it's a little more popular I'll probably concentrate on it more tbh.
> 
> If you haven't already, I recommend reading Interlude I (the previous minific in this series) for some context.


End file.
